Shared Dreams
by Tango Mike Charlie
Summary: Beckett comes to terms with what she witnessed. SPOILERS for 2x24  A Deadly Game  and 3x11  Nikki Heat  and possible SPOILERS for 3x13  Knockdown   based on the spoilerpics and info that came out with it . Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ideas keep popping into my head... maybe I should refrain from watching Castle... Nah! :)**

**Still amazed by the sheer number of people that have read my stories (more have read and reviewed my 2 Castle stories in 2 days, then all my other 5 stories combined in 2 years!) Thanks!**

**SPOILERS for 2x24 (A Deadly Game) and 3x11 (Nikki Heat) and possible SPOILERS for 3x13 (Knockdown) (based on the spoilerpics and info that came out with it).**** Three guesses what this one is about ;-)**

**Thanks go to Ariel119 for beta-ing and slipping me an idea or two. You go, girl!**

**So... without further ado... my third Castle story! **

**(Well, technically my fourth, but I'm kinda stuck on the third one, so...)**

**Disclaimer: All I own is an overactive imagination. Castle's not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Something dropped to the floor. Conditioned to respond to unusual sounds lest they should be life-threatening, she looked up. This turned out to be a mistake. The closing elevator doors showed just enough to see Castle and that... boyfriend-and-soul-stealing-Nikki Heat-wannabe making out. Her jaw dropped an inch or two and a flash of hurt and betrayal shot through her eyes. Realizing what she must look like, standing there agape, she pulled herself together and walked over to Ryan and Esposito to tell them she was heading home and they were free to go as well whenever they finished what they were doing.

All the way home, she had the radio on, trying to keep her mind from replaying the scene she had just witnessed. She only succeeded partially, but luckily she managed to get home without getting into an accident.

Back home, she ate dinner and watched some TV, but the scene kept trying to replay in her mind. She realized she needed to face it or it would keep her up all night.

Settling onto the couch, she pulled her legs under her and a pillow on her lap. Somehow, it felt safer that way. Clearing her mind, she let her thoughts run free. It didn't take long for the scene to hit replay and start again. This time, she looked at it with a critical eye, a cop's eye. She needed to analyze it.

Freezing and slow-playing the scene in her mind, she focused on Castle. While he *was* kissing Natalie, it didn't look like he was having a lot of fun. He was not leaning into the kiss, nor was he enthusiastically embracing Natalie. In fact, given their cornered position, the fervor with which Natalie seemed to be all over Castle and his basic lack of response suggested he may not have started the whole ordeal. He was not pushing her away either, but his hands on her waist only got there after some hesitation. Still, he was a man. Worse, he was Castle, womanizer extraordinaire. It didn't look like he'd have to sleep alone tonight.

Having analyzed almost everything, she sighed. Time to fess up and take a good look at the most important thing about this whole scene... WHY did she react the way she did? She was in a relationship. She was happy. Wasn't she? Why would she feel hurt and betrayed by this? Even jealous maybe, if she was honest?

She wondered briefly if she would have the same reaction if she saw Josh kissing someone else.

While she really liked, maybe even loved Josh, she doubted her response would come even close. Yes, she might drop her mouth and yes, she may show some hurt, but the deep feelings of betrayal were not something she associated with Josh if she thought about him hurting her like that. For some reason, those were reserved for Castle.

And he seemed to be invoking them a lot. First when he showed up with Gina, just as she was about to tell him she wanted to give them a chance and now when he kissed Natalie. Speaking of Gina... wasn't Castle still seeing her? Why would he give in to Natalie then? Was he a cheater? She considered him many things, but a cheater was not something she had ever pictured him being. And she thought she knew him well enough. Maybe they broke up and he hadn't gotten around to telling her yet...

Looking at the scene again, she acknowledged that it looked like Castle was kissing her, the real Beckett. She found that didn't bother her. What bothered her was the fact she was disappointed that it *wasn't* her he was kissing.

_Ok. There's a good reason to call Josh and tell him it's over._

Not wanting to let herself even entertain the thought of anything beyond that observation, she got up from the couch and got ready for bed.

Lying in bed, sleep wouldn't come. She hadn't expected it to, but she had wanted to give it a try anyway.

_Well. Tried and failed. Now what?_

As if on cue, the scene started again. With a big sigh, Beckett accepted it and let it play out. Again. And again, until finally, she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Suddenly she realized something was different. She was no longer feeling upset when looking at the kiss. Studying the image better, she focused on Castle. He seemed to be more enthusiastic about the kiss. He was leaning into it, pulling her closer. Wait. Her? Me? Looking closer at the girl, she found that Natalie had indeed been replaced with her, Beckett. A smile crept over her face. She no longer minded the scene being played out in her mind over and over again.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Castle's POV. Let me know what you think. You know you want to. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and all the author/story alerts! And a big thank you to Ariel119 for beta-ing again.**

**Reminder: ****SPOILERS for 2x24 (A Deadly Game) and 3x11 (Nikki Heat) and possible SPOILERS for 3x13 (Knockdown) (based on the spoilerpics and info that came out with it)  
**

**Dislaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He dropped the package. Not because he was preoccupied with kissing Natalie, but because he was shocked. Shocked that he didn't want her. And shocked that she didn't seem to mind and carried on regardless. Being a man, he did kiss her back, but it could hardly have been less enthusiastic. He had kissed his ex-mother-in-law with more feeling. Both of them. Not quite sure what to do with himself as she kept pushing him against the wall of the elevator while kissing him with all her might, his hands wandered up to her waist. Slowly. Hesitantly.

Just after the doors of the elevator had closed, the movement of the cart going down shook him out of it. He used his hands to push her away. Softly, as he didn't want to upset her too much, but a definite push.

She took it as her chance to speak.

"Wanna come over to my place?" Her hands still roaming his chest.

Flabbergasted, he pulled back some more, almost pushing himself through the wall and into the elevator shaft in the process and mumbled: "What? No. I'm sorry, I can't." With that he picked up her package, handed it to her and, blessing the timing, almost fled out the elevator, which was just opening its doors, leaving her standing there, staring after him with a look that matched Beckett's perfectly. At least she had that down to a T.

As Castle walked to his car, he beat himself up over the question of why he didn't politely push her away immediately. It had felt all wrong, even as she suggested it on their walk to the elevator. Blaming it on urges causes by evolution, he drove home and forgot about it.

Right until after dinner. Alexis was in her room doing homework, Martha was away for a week, trying out for a play out of town. Castle was finishing up the dishes as the scene in his head suddenly rebooted and hit him full force. Not expecting this, he dropped the plate he was holding.

_Man, this is getting to me. Second time today I drop something._

Alexis came rushing out. "Everything ok, dad?"

"Yes, honey, I just dropped a plate. I'm fine. Go back to your homework, I'll clean this up." He put a smile on his face.

Alexis gave the scene the once over and decided he was indeed alright. She turned and went back to her room.

Castle cleaned the plate away and finished putting away the dishes. Settling down on the couch, he put his legs up on the table and sat back comfortably. Feeling the need to uncharacteristically hold a pillow, he took the nearest one and pulled it into his lap. Somehow, it made him feel safe. _Weird feeling._ _Maybe this is why girls always do this in movies_, he thought as he mentally filed it under 'research'.

Letting his thoughts wander, he quickly came back to the scene and watched it play itself out again. Somehow, it wouldn't go away though. He figured he'd need to look at it with a writer's eye. Do some research. Why did it happen the way it did?

Freezing and slow-playing the scene in his head, he watched himself walk up to the elevator with Natalie. Rewind to the scene before that. Did he really make that remark about dreaming of Nikki Heat looking exactly like Beckett... in front of Beckett?

_I'm slipping._

Going back to the scene at hand. Walking up to the elevator. Him, smiling like a kid in a candy store, high on a fantasy, following Natalie like a puppy, carrying her books, ehm, package for her, infatuated with everything she was saying, mumbling non-committal answers. Almost climaxing when she said she'd read Heat Wave and loved it. Then, warning bells, loud and clear. Her suggestive looks, her not so subtle words. And then she invaded his personal space. Big time. And didn't stop there either. She pushed him against the elevator wall and he let her. He even kissed back when she kissed him.

Why had he done that? Why hadn't he just pushed her away? And more importantly, why didn't he want it to happen? Why had he said no to her offer of sex?

Gina was out of the picture. Had been for weeks. She was fun for a while, but he just couldn't stand to be around her for long periods of time. Or so he told himself.

He was single and available. Natalie was good-looking, especially the way she looked right now. She was offering. He was a man. Evolution would not deny him this chance at reproduction. And yet, something did.

Playing the scene over and over in his head, he couldn't find the reason. After a while, he gave up and went to bed. And found sleep wouldn't come. As expected. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling for a while. Then he turned on his side. His other side. Back on his back. All the while reliving that moment in the elevator. Again, and again, until finally he fell asleep, exhausted.

And then it hit him. No cherries. He hadn't smelled cherries. That's what kept him from reacting. That's what made him say no. Because, it didn't matter how much she looked like Beckett. She was still only a substitute. Now that his mind was clear on that, it played a different version of the scene. Natalie had been replaced by the real Beckett. And she was kissing him with an eagerness he hadn't expected from her. Not that he ever expected her to kiss him outside of his dreams. No way would he say no to her offer if this scene played out the way the original did. A smile crept over his face. He no longer minded the scene being played out in his mind over and over again.

* * *

**Don't think it's over now... There's more coming... :) If you ask nicely :) No, kidding. I'll post anyway, but reviews are highly appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Basically, this is a review of ep 3x11, up to a certain point, where I deviate, and the story continues in an AU. I do try to stay true to what happens in canon most of the time, but sometimes, you just have to take over... evil grin**

**Thank you to Ariel199 again. It is much appreciated!**

**Thanks also to the people who have reviewed and to all the people who have put me on story alert!  
**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Castle arrived at the precinct with his usual order of 2 coffees. After a short night but very nice dream, his mood was chipper. Beckett, her dream still on her mind, but also still under the impression he had gone home with Natalie, was slightly less enthusiastic about seeing him. His big smile did nothing to alleviate her mood and she refused the coffee. Before she could ask if - and if so, why - he had cheated on Gina, they were interrupted by Jenny and Kevin running by. Then, the case needed attention and she forgot about it for a while. Furtively thankful for the coffee anyway, she took it later when he had set it down on her desk. Then a miracle happened. Natalie told her Castle had refused to sleep with her; she didn't understand why and needed help. Beckett, although happy with the news, was confused.

_And not about to help Natalie get into Castle's pants, _her jealous mind added.

"I need to go." She pointed a finger at a random place to her left, not bothering to see where she was actually pointing. "Over there." She got her coffee and walked away.

Watching Natalie through the blinds, Beckett felt almost guilty for staking her out. When Castle joined her, she asked the question that had been bothering her.

"Do I really do that?" The direction of her gaze was all the context Castle needed.

"Yes," he replied, "and it's adorable." He winced, expecting at least a slap to his arm for suggesting she was adorable. None came.

"If it's so adorable, why didn't you sleep with me?" Beckett asked before she realized what she was saying.

Castle looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes, a shimmer of hope shining through.

"Her-me, not me-me", Beckett corrected herself quickly, silently berating herself for being so unfocused she would make a mistake like *that*.

Castle waited a beat. Took a deep breath and answered: "Because she's not you."

Beckett turned around and looked Castle in the eyes, wanting to ask many questions, but her lips would not form any words. Her eyes however, told their own story, but before anything could happen, Ryan arrived with news and the moment was gone.

Castle kept sneaking glances at Beckett when she wasn't looking, trying to read her body language. He was confused. Her eyes had told him she had wanted to be the one kissed by him, but she was with Josh, right? He hadn't told her about his break up with Gina yet either, figuring she wouldn't care if she was happy with Josh and not wanting to be the reason for her break up if it turned out she did care.

Esposito joined the group and said he had found Greta Morgan, the girl they had been looking for, so they got ready to interrogate her. All thoughts about the moment that just passed were forgotten for now.

Not until the case was closed, Natalie had said goodbye and most importantly, Ryan had proposed to Jenny - who had said yes - did Castle find a moment where he could talk to Beckett alone.

"We need to talk." Pulling her aside from the crowd, into the empty break room, he decided to tell her about Gina.

"Did I tell you I broke up with Gina?" he asked.

_Not a cheater, single and available, _Beckett translated. "No, why? When?" she replied, her face neutral, but her heart making a leap of joy.

"About 4 weeks ago. Because there's a reason we split up the first time. She's fun to be around for a while, but I can't stand to be around her all the time."

He hesitated.

"And because she thought I wasn't completely honest with her. I thought I was, but I may have been lying to myself."

"Why is that?" Beckett asked.

Ignoring that question, Castle continued: "I had a dream last night. Not unlike the one I have regularly, the one I accidentally gave away yesterday."

Beckett's eyes shot up. "You dreamed of Nikki Heat?"

"Yes and no. That particular dream was about Nikki Heat, but it had you starring as Nikki."

Not quite sure how to respond to that, Beckett remained silent and it worked, like it often did in interrogations. Keep still and they will talk.

"Well, the dream I had last night, started out as a replay of that kiss Natalie and I shared in the elevator. I kept asking myself why I hadn't pushed her away immediately and after some lame excuses about evolution and urges and all, I could only conclude it was because she looked like you. Then I asked myself why I didn't sleep with her. Only in my dream did I recognize that it was because I realized that she wasn't really you. As soon as I understood that, I pushed her away and I declined her offer to go home with her. My dream then gave me a happy ending by replacing Natalie with you. And however short my night may have been, I wouldn't have missed that dream."

Beckett's eyes had grown bigger listening to his dream. It was almost literally what she had dreamed, but there was no way she would be sharing that information with him.

Castle was looking at her, expecting a response, anything. All she could come up with was: "Not now. Not here. I need to think this through." And, as an afterthought: "Josh."

Castle nodded. At least he had had his say. It was out in the open now and the ball was in her court so to speak.

They rejoined the festivities in the bullpen, both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

**The next chapter will be sort of an interlude, but it has at least one thing I know you will like.**

**Please review, I appreciate it very much! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for re-posting, but I came across a typo... **

**As I said, an bit of an interlude, but some important stuff happens, so don't just skip it... ;-)**

**I hadn't seen 3x12 yet when I wrote this**** (yet another amazing ep btw!) ****, so please disregard stuff that happened there.**

**Some more thanks to Ariel119 for beta-ing :)**

**Some more thanks to everyone who put me or my story on alert and thanks for the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I would if I could, but I can't, so I don't. Own Castle that is.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Several days passed. A new case came and went. And every night, Beckett had the same dream, over and over again. She was almost at the point where she wanted to send Josh home and turn in early, just so she could have more time to dream. It was then that she realized she really needed to do something about it. It was not fair to Josh, or Castle, who was uncharacteristically silent on the subject. He was giving her space, waiting for her move. She appreciated that. Sometimes, the man actually knew how to be a grown-up.

Deciding to get it over with, she called Josh and asked if she could stop by for lunch. Feeling something was up, he agreed, wishing he hadn't, when he heard what she had to say.

Feeling bad to the bone, Beckett was not able to eat one bite. She broke up with Josh, telling him she was very sorry, but she no longer felt she could give him all of her heart, like he deserved. Her heart wasn't hers to give away anymore. And though she fought it, she was losing the battle. It was not fair to him to continue living this lie. She had left then, leaving her plate untouched.

As she got back to the precinct, Castle could tell something had happened over lunch. He looked at her with this paternal look in his eyes and asked: "Everything ok?"

Not able to speak, she nodded yes, then shook her head and ran off to the ladies room, tears in her eyes. It was very unlike her to break in front of people, but Castle was not people. Just one look from him and her walls would come crumbling down one by one. And even though he was a master of words, he didn't need any to get to her. She understood him, like he understood her.

Leaning on the counter, she looked in the mirror and tried to pull herself together. Suddenly, the door opened and Castle stood in the doorway, his eyes pleading for permission to enter. She nodded and he closed the door behind him. He walked over to her and opened his arms.

Fighting the urge to give into him, she refused at first, but the closer he got, the more she wanted to be held by him. As he reached her, she gave in and fell in his arms, crying.

"I...", sniff, "I...", sniff, "I... broke up... with Josh." She mumbled into his chest.

Sensing all she needed was a strong pair of arms around her, he just held her, comforting her, letting her cry.

"I'm sorry", he said after a while. And he meant it.

She looked up with teary eyes.

"Are you, really?"

"Yes, I am. If being with someone else is what it takes for you to be happy, then I'm sorry you felt you had to break up with him. And I'm sorry you're unhappy right now." There was nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

Going weak in the knees just by hearing these words she let him hold her for a few moments longer. Then she pulled back.

"Thanks." She looked him in the eyes.

"You're welcome." No play, no games, just sincerity in his eyes.

He turned and left her to clean herself up a bit.

When she pulled herself together, she joined him in the bullpen and the current case took up her attention. As they were building theory together, like they did best, she almost felt normal again. Every now and then, she caught Castle glancing at her with a concerned look. She smiled at him to show she was ok again.

Later that night, when she was about to go home, she suddenly realized she didn't want to go home alone. She needed company. Shooting a look over at Castle, who was joking around with Ryan and Esposito, she decided to give into her heart for once and see where it would lead her.

She walked over to the group and asked: "Anyone up for a drink? I know this great place..." Smiling at Castle, she added: "... if the owner doesn't mind, that is."

None of them was about to say no to a beer.

"Let me call Lanie, she might want to join us," Esposito said. This earned him a strange look from the other three. "What, isn't she supposed to be your best friend?" He directed this at Beckett.

"Yes, but I didn't know *you* were so close with her." Three inquiring pairs of eyes looked at Esposito.

"I'm not. I'm just considerate", he tried to talk his way out of the conversation.

"Uh-uh". The inquiring eyes turned into knowing looks.

Not knowing what else to say, Esposito turned around and started dialing. "Hey Lanie, want to meet us at the Old Haunt? We're going for a drink with the team. Yes, now. Sure. Ok. See you there. Bye."

Holding his head up high, he walked away, followed by three pairs of smiling eyes.

Sitting in a booth at the back of the Old Haunt, Beckett looked at her friends and was glad she had invited them to have a drink. She was having fun. She could only imagine the silence she would meet when she got home. Not that that was unusual in itself. She lived alone after all, but she felt she could not handle silence tonight. So when first Ryan, then Lanie and Esposito left, leaving her alone with Castle, she felt no need to get up and go home. Neither did Castle apparently.

* * *

**Next up: (more) important stuff! Don't miss it! :) Oh, and review? Please? ;-) Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No long speeches. Just the chapter. Important stuff happens. Please disregard the stuff from ep 3x12 as I had not seen that when writing again to all my reviewers (we're on the second page of reviews already!) and followers. I appreciate it all very much.  
**

**Thanks again to Ariel119. She's amazing :) Both as a writer, a beta and a person :)**

**Disclaimer: Wish I did, but don't own Castle.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

He'd been surreptitiously watching her all evening. Knowing she wasn't doing this for fun. Knowing she needed the distraction. And knowing she needed no jokes tonight, nothing that would put down what had happened today anyway. So he was being a real gentleman. She hadn't told anyone else as far as Castle could tell. It was probably still too raw. He considered himself lucky that she felt safe enough to tell him, to cry in front of him.

Beckett caught him staring. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Castle, I know you better than that. Give." She smiled at him.

Maybe a new subject would distract her. "I was just thinking... Lanie and Esposito... they'd make a great pair, wouldn't they?"

He slapped himself mentally as soon as he had said it. _Great, Castle, start talking about relationships when she's just broken up with her boyfriend._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." he began.

"It's ok, Castle. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

He looked her in the eyes. "I'm sure you can, but it was still inconsiderate of me."

"It's ok, Castle, really." She put her hand over his.

Feeling her touch, he looked down at his hand, then up again, a questioning look in his eyes. She quickly pulled away, realizing what she had done.

He decided to let it go. "Want another drink?"

"Sure."

He went and got another drink for them, noticing the bar was almost empty. He looked at his watch. 1.29 AM. Wow. Time sure passed quickly when you were having fun. He told the barman to close the bar. He would close up when he left.

Getting back to Beckett, he sat down and put her drink in front of her.

"Mind if we take it downstairs in a minute? I asked the barman to close shop. It's 1.30 AM.

Beckett looked at her watch, surprised it was so late already. She wasn't tired at all.

"I really should go." It couldn't have come out less enthusiastic if she had actually meant it.

"Oh come on, Beckett. Let your hair down for once. You know you want to."

To his surprise, she didn't protest anymore.

"Ok." She stood up before he even realized it.

He shot to his feet and got his drink. They went to the basement after he had told the barman he would be downstairs.

Beckett settled on the comfortable couch he had put there, in case he ever felt like writing there or just relaxing. Castle chose the other end of the couch, leaving enough space between them, so as not to make her uncomfortable.

Still, it felt a bit weird. Knowing she was now available wasn't helping.

Suddenly, Beckett broke the silence.

"I had the same dream, you know."

He looked up at her. She was staring at something in the corner of the basement, but as there was nothing there, he assumed she wasn't really seeing anything. Not quite knowing what to say, he kept silent.

"When you told me about your dream, I had had the exact same dream. I saw you and Natalie in the elevator and it hurt. I felt betrayed. I didn't know why. So when I couldn't sleep and that scene kept playing in my head, over and over again, I finally realized it was because I wanted it to be me in that elevator with you. The scene changed into you and me and I was happy. I've been having the same dream every night since. I didn't want it. I was sure it would go away and I would be happy with Josh. But it won't go away. So I told Josh and broke up with him."

She looked up and turned to him. Looking him straight in the eyes. What he saw in hers was honesty, raw and pure, and something else. He was afraid to acknowledge it, not wanting to be wrong.

"I'm still having the dream also. Only I don't really need to be asleep anymore to picture it," he replied.

Sensing she was not ready to move this to another level, he got up and held out his hand.

"Come on. I'll take you home. No need to dream anymore."

Hesitantly taking his hand, she followed him upstairs, not quite sure what he was offering. He locked up and then he drove her home.

As he walked her to her door, he said: "I'll pick you up tomorrow and take you to the Old Haunt, so you can drive your own car to the precinct." He waited a beat. "Goodnight, Kate." He followed his words with a chaste kiss to her cheek, smiled and walked away. She watched him go with a smile on her face, blessing him for knowing exactly what she needed. She went inside, no longer afraid to be alone.

* * *

**The next chapter is the final one for this story (unless you get me crazy enough to do a follow-up...). It's based on the spoilerpic for 3x13, Knockdown. Just so you know ;-)**

**Oh, and please hit that button below and hit me with a few words :) Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So... this is it. The final chapter of Shared Dreams. The site was down with the flu the last week, so I couldn't check how many hits the story had gotten, but it seems to be better. If it isn't, I sure feel better... twice as much hits as the last one! And that one was more hits than all my other stories combined! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following!**

**And thanks to Ariel119 again for beta-ing!**

**REMINDER: Possible spoiler for 3x13 (as it's based on the spoilerpic and some info that came out with it)!  
**

**Disclaimer: Alas, not mine.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

True to his word, Castle picked her up early the next morning to take her to her car. He made no reference to their conversation from last night. He was leaving her space again to come to terms with what she wanted.

"Thanks", she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For letting me figure this out by myself." She smiled.

He smiled back.

At the precinct, everything was back to normal. They bickered, built cases, caught some bad guys and not until several weeks had passed did she mention it again.

They were on a stake-out. Apparently the guy who had ordered her mother's murder was doing some business in town. Tonight, she was on duty. Castle had offered to keep her company. She regretted allowing him in her car the moment he started to complain about the lack of heat and her wrong choice of snacks.

"You *asked* to be here, so no complaining. I cannot turn on the heat as the motor running would give away our position. As for the snacks: you should have brought some yourself, like I told you," she said, grabbing her sandwich from his hands.

"But I'm sure there are ways to stay warm without turning on the motor," Castle almost whined.

"Well, if you think of any, feel free to suggest it to the captain tomorrow."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable suggesting what I'm thinking of right now, not to the captain anyway," Castle smirked.

"Castle!" Beckett slapped his arm with her free hand, a smile still appearing on her face.

"Ah! Gotcha! You smiled!"

"Yeah, so what? Never seen a cop smile before?"

Suddenly serious, Castle answered: "I haven't seen *you* smile in a while."

Realizing he was right, Beckett looked at him.

"I've been thinking a lot, about serious things."

"I know."

Silence.

"Are you still having the dream?" Castle asked.

Beckett wasn't sure she wanted to do this now. She currently had other things on her mind.

"Beckett?"

Still not sure, she did the only thing she could think of. She fled the scene. Meaning, she opened the car door and got out.

Castle gave her a minute or two to get back in, but when she kept pacing next to the car, he got out himself. He crossed to her side and stopped her.

"Hey. It's ok. We don't have to do this now." His hands were on her shoulders.

Feeling the warmth spread from where he was touching her, Beckett looked up at him.

"Yes, Castle. I'm still having the dream. But that's not what's on my mind right now. My mother's killer could be out there and I need to catch him."

"Then let's get back in the car. He will see us out here." Guiding her back to her door, he opened it and gently helped her inside. He crossed to his own side and settled back in the car.

Still feeling the lingering heat of his gentle touch, and touched by his sincere need to help her, Beckett was losing interest in her mother's killer by the minute. Her stomach was fluttering. Castle watched her as he saw all kinds of emotions run over her face.

Facing the dilemma of catching her mother's killer or acting on what she was feeling so powerfully at the moment, she was as unsure of what to do as she had ever been before. Catching her mother's killer was definitely high on her list and this might be a onetime only opportunity. But kissing Castle was sounding more and more inevitable. Finally, not being able to take it anymore, she got out again.

Castle, not quite understanding what was happening, got out again too. Crossing to her side he grabbed her shoulders again.

"Beckett, what's wrong?"

"The dream, I'm finding it impossible to it ignore any longer. I know the timing sucks, as this is probably my only chance at ever catching my mother's killer, but..."

And then Castle's lips were on hers. He was pulling her close with his left arm around her waist, his right hand holding her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Slightly taken aback by the force with which he was kissing her, it took her a moment to respond. Slowly she lifted her hands to let them rest on his waist, continuing on to his head to caress his hair. Definitely returning the kiss now, she let the emotions flow, finally feeling complete.

Not wanting to overload her and keeping in mind they were still on a stake-out, Castle came up for air after a while. He still held her close.

"Sorry, you were about to say?" he smiled.

She smiled back, her hands roaming his back.

"Nothing. At the risk of blowing up your ego, that was great, even better than the dream."

Castle's face lit up. "So, does this mean..."

"Yes, Castle. I'm in if you are."

"Hell yes!" He grinned and kissed her again. Moments passed.

As they broke again he said: "Let's get back in the car. See if we can get this guy."

As they got back in the car, the guilt started to come back full force.

"We shouldn't have done that. What if we've missed him? I'll never catch him!"

Castle took her hand in his. "We'll get through it. We may not have missed him. We weren't out there for that long. And personally, I think it was worth it."

Right at that moment the radio crackled.

"Beckett? You there? The guy you're staking out has just been sighted on the other side of town. Apparently he wasn't there. You can go home. We're on him."

Beckett took the radio.

"Thanks guys, you don't know how much. Going home now. See you tomorrow."

With a big smile on her face, she turned to Castle.

"So, Rick. Your place or mine?"

**The End (or the beginning?)**

**

* * *

So. That's it. Done. Finito. Schluss. I might be persuaded to do a sequel though if I get enough begging reviews ;-) (And it depends heavily on me having inspiration...). Thank you for reading and I hope to write for you again soon!  
**


End file.
